This invention relates to inverters in general and more particularly to an improved circuit arrangement for an inverter bridge having associated therewith a recovery diode bridge.
Inverters for coverting a d.c. voltage to an a.c. voltage using semiconductors such as thyristors in a bridge circuit are known. Furthermore, such inverters having a recovery diode bridge associated therewith with the junctions in the inverter bridge coupled to corresponding junctions in the recovery diode bridge circuit are also known. In these arrangement various protective circuits have been developed for protecting the inverter semiconductors and the recovery diodes. This, of course, increases the cost of such inverters. In view of this, the need for an improved inverter eliminating some of these circuits and providing additional capabilities becomes evident.